The key to my heart
by mitsuko-demon
Summary: They always say love is rooted by tragedy. And if two lonely souls meet and work together, the love that both souls were at loss of, can renew.
1. prologue

_ Love, such a powerful word and yet a symbol with no meaning. What is love? Is it our end or our beginning? For Kagome Higurashi however it was both. It all began when she was pulled into a magical well on her fifteenth birthday by a centipede demon and met the obnoxious but kind-hearted hanyou, Inuyasha. The Shikon no Tama had been shattered and it was up to these two individuals to gather all the jewel shards before it got into the hands of tainted evil. They had met and made friends that joined in on their journey. Their names are Shippo, a young fox demon orphan. Sango, a demon exterminator with her companion, Kirara, a cat demon. Miroku, a perverted monk with a cursed hell hole in his hand._

All had been tricked by the evil, corrupted, Naraku. Naraku, formerly known as Onigumo, had sold his soul to hundreds of demons so that he may have the woman he desired but could not have. He was the most formidable foe. He gained power from jewel shards that he possessed and used them for the utmost evil. Inuyasha and gang are set on killing Naraku and bringing peace once again to feudal Japan.

Though this was a battle of wills it also was a battle of the heart. It so happens that Inuyasha's first love had been resurrected and still had feelings for Inuyasha. She is now an undead powerful miko with great beauty, her name is Kikyo. Kagome also had fallen for Inuyasha and hoped that they could stay together always. But on one fateful day she spotted Kikyo and Inuyasha together in lover's embrace. Kagome got heartbroken and ran off to Kaede's village into the comforting arms of her friends. Tragic as it was Kagome, the pure soul she was, forgave Inuyasha and continued jewel shard hunting with a heavy heart and a wounded soul.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, and half-brother to Inuyasha too had a pain filled heart. But for him it was a much harder truth, and heavier than that of Kagome's. The love that was gone from his soul and heart is different. Kagome lost the love between a man and a woman while Sesshomaru lost the love of his mother. Leaving him as a small child in the lonely cruel world of truth. But it was love all the same.

They always say love is rooted by tragedy. And if two lonely souls meet and work together, the love that both souls were at loss of, can renew.

Kagome and Sesshomaru's story begins on a cool afternoon deep in a forest near the western lands. . . .  


_Please Review and tell me what you think please! Its my first fic so I want to know if you like! _

_Thank-you! Md_


	2. Breeze of Betrayal

Kagome was nothing but exhausted. As she wiped the sweat of her forehead she closed her eyes and sighed. They had been walking non-stop since the first ray of sunlight adorned the night sky. Her eyes wandered wearily and stopped at Inuyasha, who was a couple steps ahead of her. She sighed again, how many memories came rushing back to her. Many were heart warming . . . and others painful. 'Yeah I remember...' She felt a pang hit her all of a sudden sending waves of pain through her heart and soul. Kagome remembered the agony, the tears. Recalling everything as she relived it again.

**(flashback)**

Kagome got out of the well and started walking through the forest letting the light of moon guide her. 'I'd better hurry! Inuyasha always gets angry when I'm late!' Walking down a narrow path she heard mumbling and soft moans on the other side of some tall bushes. Kagome stopped, curious of what was on the other side. Cautiously she approached the bushes. Ignoring the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, she slightly pushed away some leaves with her hands. Giving her just enough space to see what was going on, on the other side. Her eyes widened, drinking up the scene playing slowly in front of her. There, standing under the branches of the old god tree was Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Inuyasha's arms were around Kikyo's waist drawing her closer to his body and Kikyo doing the same. Kagome slowly moved her eyes upward but quickly regretted it. They were kissing each other passionately as if they were lovers that hadn't seen each other for years and missed each others touch. Kagome felt her blood run cold and her body stiffened, unable to move. The pain she was feeling was too immense for words. Tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her vision. She slowly moved her hands allowing the leaves to hide away the kissing couple. She stood up, turned away from the bushes and started walking away. Kagome took four steps and stopped. She turned her head back to the bushes as a lone tear slid down her rosy cheek.

Kagome quickly turned around and started running in a speed she did not know she was capable of. Kagome wanted to get away from it all. . . . She wanted to forget the scene that played over and over in her mind. She felt numb, not caring if stray branches and bushes scratched her skin. Nothing could compare to the pain she felt. When Kagome finally reached Kaede's hut she had cuts all over her body. Kagome quitley entered the hut. Miroku and Sango looked up. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Kagome! Oh my god what happened to you!" Sango cried. Kagome was in complete loss of words. 'Should I tell her?' Kagome thought about it and slowly started to speak.

"Sango . . . I . . . I saw Inuyahsa and Kikyo" She paused, chocking between sobs "I saw them . . . kissing!Sango! Kissing!" Everyone in the hut gasped. Sango enveloped Kagome into her arms, rubbing her back in attempt to ease her of her suffering. Kagome accepted the hug gratefully and softly cried on her shoulder.

"Momma?. . ." Kagome looked down to see Shippo looking up worriedly at her.

"Are you ok Momma?" Shippo asked innocently. Kagome got out of Sango's embrace and quickly wiped away the tears. She kneeled down and hugged Shippo closely to her.

"Yes, Shippo, I'm fine so don't worry". Shippo didn't look too convinced but snuggled in Kagome's arms anyway.' Why Inuyasha? Why? Am I really just a substitute for you when Kikyo isn't there?' Kagome thought holding Shippo even closer to her. Kaede gave Kagome a sympathetic look as did everybody else except for Shippo who was too busy enjoying the warmth Kagome offered to him. Kagome smiled slightly but not before she let one more tear roll down her face.

**(End of Flashback)**

'Two years have passed since that day and yet the pain is still feels so fresh' Kagome sighed 'Turns out Inuyasha found out that I saw everything and asked me to forgive him and of course the kind Kagome forgave him' She thought sarcastically. Her stomach grumbled loudly. 'And man am I hungry!'

"Inuyasha can we please stop and make camp! I'm tired and I'm hungry!" Kagome whined.

"Keh! Weak human always so needy!" Said and turned around with a smug look on his face. He then looked at everyone else seeing that they were equally as tired and hungry.

"Inuyasha please! We have been walking non-stop since morning! We all need our rest!" Everyone nodded approvingly.

"Fine! Take a break while I go look for a good place to camp" And with that he spun off. Everyone sighed in relief and sat on some cool grass under the shade of a tree. Kagome dug into her backpack and took out five water bottles.

"Does anyone want water?" Kagome offered.

"Yes! Please!" Everyone said in unison taking the water from kagome's hands and started drinking it greedily. Inuyasha had come back by the time they had finished.

"Come, I've found a good place to camp!" Inuyasha ordered. Everyone slowly got up and followed Inuyasha to the campsite. There they settled and Kagome started cooking the ramen. All of a sudden the sound of a slap echoes through the trees.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled blushing furiously.

"Why Sango what are you talking about?" Miroku asked innocently.

"I'm talking to you about you rubbing my butt you pervert!"

"But Sango I did no such thing!" Miroku said as Sango walked away and sat down next to Kagome.

"Humph!" Was all she said in return. Kagome smiled knowingly. She knew Sango and Miroku liked each other. 'Why don't they come out and say it?' She pondered. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha whose ears perked up instantly and ran off without a word. Sango and Miroku looked at her expectantly. Shippo on the other hand looked at her worriedly. She got up and took her bows and arrows just in case.

"I'll go after him" Kagome said nervously.

"Do you want me to go with you kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome simply shook her head.

"No, its ok, and the ramen is ready if you want some, I'll be back soon" Kagome told her hurriedly and ran of in the direction Inuyasha went to. Sango looked at Miroku.

"Do you think we should follow her?" Miroku shook his head and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"She'll be fine Sango" Sango looked worriedly in between a couple of trees where Inuyasha and Kagome went through.

"I hope so. . ."

Kagome ran through the forest trails as fast as she could. 'I wonder where he went of to in such a hurry? Could it have been Naraku! Or . . . is it . . .Kikyo?. . . 'Her heart ached in pain. 'Please, don't let him be with HER again . . . please my heart can't take it if you do it again Inuyasha.' She continued running hoping that what she found may not be her worst fear.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome stopped running instantly upon hearing a voice, listening attentively to her surroundings.

"Inuyasha..." She heard it coming from the west side of the forest, past some trees. Careful not to make a sound she walked behind a tree bow and arrows in hands.

"Inuyasha"

"Yes Kikyo?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Why must you always go with that reincarnation of mine? Do you not love me anymore?" Kikyo said softly.

"Of course! I love you and only you! I don't care about Kagome! It's you I love!" Inuyasha yelled in protest. That did it . . . Kagome felt her heart shatter into pieces that fell and stabbed her soul. She ran out of there as fast as she could not going unnoticed by the entranced couple.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha sniffed the air; Kagome's scent wafted to his nose. 'Oh no Kagome! She must have heard everything!' He was about to run after her when an arm linked around his pulling him back.

"Inuyasha don't worry about her! You're with me now that is all that matters...right?" Kikyo said leaning in for a kiss. Inuyasha completely dazed of and forgot about Kagome and all he could think of now was Kikyo.

"Right" He responded also leaning in for a kiss. So dazed was Inuyasha that he did not notice the evil smile Kikyo did before they kissed. 'Inuyasha you will soon be mine. . .'

Kagome had stopped running and her tear stained face was pale; eyes glazed over and emotionless. 'Why Inuyasha? Why?' She kept asking herself. 'Kami, what have I done to deserve this?' She reached camp grabbed her backpack and started walking away, noticing the eyes watching her attentively. She sighed, 'god I don't want to be here and face Inuyasha' she sighed again 'and I don't want to go and face my mother . . . KAMI what do I do!' She thought about it in emotional turmoil and made up her mind. She turned and faced the worried glances of Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

"I'm going to take a walk through the woods for a while, I'll be back soon and don't let Inuyasha come after me" She looked at everyone pleadingly.

"Please, I'll be alright so don't worry" Before anyone could protest she was gone. Kagome really didn't want to leave Shippo behind but she wanted to be alone for a while. 'To mend my broken heart. . .'

Kagome had been walking for what seemed like two hours till she found herself near a river. 'This looks like a good place to camp' she looked up at the sky; the grey clouds did not go unnoticed. 'Better make shelter before the rain start pouring' by the time she was done it was late afternoon so she had started a fire. Kagome was about to start making herself some ramen when she heard a child's scream pierce the calm silence of the coming night. Kagome quickly got up and reached for her bows and arrows and sped of towards the sound of the infant's scream. There and the ground was a weeping girl of about the tender age of seven with a ponytail on the top of her head. Kagome kneeled down right next to her. She recognized her somehow but could remember exactly where.

"Are you ok? What are you doing here? What happened?" The girl shot her head up and looked at Kagome. The girl had soft brown eyes and her face had some dirt on it.

"Rin's name is Rin and what is you're name?" Rin asked nervously.

"My name is Kagome, What happened? Why did you scream?" Rin face changed from nervous to afraid.

"My master! He's hurt and Rin doesn't know what to do!" She cried. Kagome hugged the girl calming her down.

"It's ok Rin, take me to your master I can try to heal him" Rin's face brightened and she smiled.

"Thank-you Kagome-neechan! Follow Rin! Rin will take you to my master" Rin said and sped of, Kagome following her closely behind. Once they had got there Kagome's eyes widened her mouth agape.

A youkai was there on the grass in a pool of his own blood right next to a demon serpent in pieces. His silver hair caked by blood and mud. His breathing was ragged and his armor was slightly broken. On his face were two magenta stripes on each check and a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes were closed, his lips parted slightly. He was unconscious, but alive.

"Sesshomaru. . ."

Thanx goes to my reviewer and I'm sorry I updated so late! I hope you liked this chappie though I don't see it as my best work. . .well whatever! Just review what you would like this fic to be like! Yes you read right! the readers have a chance to pich in! Thanx for reading Chapter 1 in The Key To My Heart. See you again in chapter 2! Sayonara!


End file.
